


Belonging

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, beta!Hannibal omega!WIll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Omega Will has a sad past, and then he meets beta Hannibal.





	Belonging

Will Graham was a tainted omega people said. Not to this face, but surely behind his back. His parents had sold him to a brothel when he was young, and there they had removed his womb. He’d gotten out of the trade by running away, and found a protector in Jack Crawford. Jack sensed his talent for profiling and paid for his education. Because of his sorry state, no Alpha would want him anyway. He was unstable, and Jack wanted him to see a shrink.

“He’s a beta,” Jack said. “He’s the best.”

His name was Hannibal Lecter, and he was a friend of Jack’s. Will thought well of betas generally, since they mostly left him alone.

 

*

“People don’t like me,” Will said.

“Why not?” Hannibal asked, calm in his office, dressed to the nines, sharp features softened by a concerned look.

“Because I was..a whore,” he said bitterly.

“That wasn’t your fault,” said Hannibal, he had treated omegas who had been in this profession many times.

“No. They took out my womb, so no one would mate with me.”

“I’m sorry. People can be needlessly cruel, even to remarkable creatures like yourself.“

“I still have heats.”

“Ah. How do you handle them?”

“I don’t. I just suffer and burn.”

“That sounds most disagreeable.”

“It is. You are so lucky to be a Beta and not have to deal with that.”

“I suppose,” Hannibal, said mildly, eyes firmly on Will.

“I hope we become friendly,” Will said.

“As do I,” said Hannibal and appeared to mean it.

 

*

The Ripper’s latest scene was tailor made for Will it seemed. A young man arranged as a god of the forest, papier-mâché dogs by him.

Will thought of his new friend, his cold eyes and his strong arms. He felt heart-sick and enraptured. The though of Hannibal being a killer didn’t distress him.

 

*

Will went into heat and called Hannibal.

“I’ll come over,” Hannibal said. “I can help you.”

He did.

“I’m a beta so this shouldn’t affect me,” he said.

“But it does, “ said Will, naked but for a blanket.

“Yes,” said Hannibal, eyes dark with need for this strange and lovely creature.

“I want your help.”

“I cannot knot you.”

“You can fuck me. It’s enough,” Will said.

“It will be.”

The Beta’s scent was pleasingly neutral and yet musky.

Hannibal kissed him, and Will didn’t mind the not-bonding.

He liked the fucking, liked feeling like someone took care of his needs, anticipating each move before he made it.

When Hannibal couldn’t get it up anymore, he used a dildo with a knot, and Will purred softly. He hadn’t purred in many years, and he rested in Hannibal’s arms and felt oddly safe.


End file.
